Undertaker vs Sasuke
by The Estranged Superhero
Summary: the undertaker and sasuke finnally go at it thank to inspiration from my firends Rated T since it deals with wrestling trust me the BAcklash is only the beginning... R&R PLS!
1. Chapter 1

GONG the undertaker's bell rang with a purpose and trust me I didn't think it was to just come and talk about Wrestlemania 25's events and trust me it was a war and im not using this word lightly folks the ring collapsed

Sasuke vs. the Undertaker the naruto vs. undertaker spin-off

Disclaimer for the whole story: I am not kishimoto nor I am a McMahon nor do i won any song mentioned.

GONG the undertaker's bell rang with a purpose and trust me I didn't think it was to just come and talk about Wrestlemania 25's events and trust me it was a war and I'm not using this word lightly folks the ring collapsed and the match wasn't over at all! He stepped into the ring and demanded a match against Sasuke for his comments earlier in the week on in the night about threatening his kid and wife servants of the sound village.

(Last resort by papa roach hits) and Sasuke and his posse stepped into the ring they all knew what Sasuke was getting himself into a war with the undertaker. I saw Kabuto grab a mic "Alright Undertaker I propose you and Sasuke take each other on for the World Heavyweight Title at backlash since Edge is facing HBK and naruto is taking on Y2J." the crowd booed the mention of Y2J's name. Undertaker only replied by taking the mic from Kabuto and said "I Accept Sasuke's challenge and boy you're going to be Buried Alive!" Sasuke's eyes widened in fear at those words for namely he saw what undertaker did to Kiba, Lee, and naruto especially inside Hell in a cell. I had to step immediately before things got too worse and make them even worse for Sasuke. "Hey Undertaker you got your match and by the way Sasuke it's for the world heavyweight Championship and the ECW title!"

I saw the grin of the undertaker as he turned around and chokeslammed Sasuke and then began his assault on Sasuke's little posse. And Kabuto tried to hit the undertaker with a chair just grabbed the chair and hit Kabuto with it harder. And as he turned around a fire ball knocked him down and out and then Batista's theme hit and he ran down to the ring accompanied by Rey Mysterio the animal hit the ring first closelined Sasuke and speared Orochimaru and Rey hit the ring soon after and gave 619 to Sasuke for his trouble, and then Kisame and Itachi ran to the ring and began the assault with chairs on Mysterio and Batista multiple times and then they double powerbombed Batista and Rey on the chairs they hit them with. Then Big Show's theme hit and he walked to the ring for Kisame attacked him in the parking lot last week so he decided to assist Taker, Batista, and Rey since he could get his huge hands on Kisame and Itachi and help with the problem. The show punched Itachi Out in one punch and then when Kisame tried to do it again he gave him the showstopper for his trouble. The show closed with the big show helping Rey, Taker, and Batista up after their assault and the announce team closed with Mick Foley shocked and Michael Cole passed out from near-hyperventilation.


	2. a plan gone Awry

Sasuke was watching Smackdown tonight and he was absolutely terrified of the undertaker now that he's on a rampage

Sasuke was watching Smackdown tonight and he was absolutely terrified of the undertaker now that he's on a rampage. But all he had to do was deal with Undertaker before Backlash and he wouldn't lose his life. He saw something in the mirrors reflection it was the undertaker he turned around so fast but he wasn't there… he's playing mind games with him he had to face undertaker tonight or he'd die Sunday.

He walked out to the ring nervous as a man walking to his trial or in his case execution. He called the undertaker out cocky as usual and he said "I will enjoy seeing your carcass being buried forever at Backlash because I will not back down!" just then the undertaker's bell hit and Sasuke went into an untold fury that no one had ever seen him have. And as the undertaker came out without his hat or his coat and he wanted to try and send a message to Sasuke before backlash. Sasuke charged the Phenom so he could try and make his plan succeed and it didn't work one bit.

And as undertaker got in the ring he punched Sasuke and then gave him a toss out of the ring that was almost surreal. And as Sasuke got up ran jumped the barricade but he stayed where he could see undertaker and vise versa and as Kabuto Tried to blindside the undertaker he simply kicked him in the mouth and there was Casket next to the ring and a hearse parked at the top of the stage Undertaker chokeslammed Kabuto and then opened the casket and then tombstoned him and rolled him inside the casket. And then the Phenom took the casket put in the back of the hearse and then drove off.

Later that night Taker's theme hit and undertaker was standing there burying Kabuto. Sasuke was still where he was to scared of the undertaker to move.

_Screams could be heard from Kabuto in the casket he was being buried alive and Sasuke was forced to witness his possible fate…but as Sasuke went to his knees he heard the undertaker come on the screen he saw the tombstone it said Sasuke Uchiha…Rest…In…Peace. And he could hear Kabuto Still scream inside the casket and true me it was almost surreal for him to watch Kabuto endure this…. And then the undertaker said "Boy you've left me with no choice I must be your judge, jury, and your Executioner. But if takes destroying the undertaker to destroy you Sasuke then that's exactly what I will do. And each time you escaped my hands you grew stronger yet more evil. Try to imagine to never rest in peace, Try to imagine what it would be like claw your way out of bottomless pit, and Try and imagine what those last few breaths of air will taste like. Sasuke Uchiha…YOU WILL REST…IN…PEACE! And with that undertaker's theme hit and Sasuke was left where he stood crying for his friend and now knowing that he will die at backlash…._


	3. the begining of the WAR

Sasuke was ready for the fight of his life and he needed to defeat the undertaker

Sasuke was ready for the fight of his life and he needed to defeat the undertaker. He entered first and he talked with every one he knew was gone or hated him so even he lost it be ok so he had to beat undertaker to prove why he the best and no one else. He came out to a new theme papa roaches last Resort. But he had be ready to fight and nothing else for when the time again he would defeat the deadman.

GONG the undertaker came out and he never took his eyes were almost locked on the poor boy and this time he had nowhere to run nowhere to hide because this match doesn't stop until some one is buried alive…**. **The look on Sasuke's face was priceless when he was there on his knees begging for mercy like some dog but sadly it was a ploy to distract the undertaker so he could attack when the time is right. The Undertaker immediately came at him as the bell rang and he let a staccato of blows like a machine gun. One caught Sasuke in the face and knocked him down and as he landed he took the breath right out of him.

Sasuke then as undertaker picked him he gave a low blow and a Reverse DDT. "Undertaker's down, Sasuke's down." Yelled Michael Cole then Sasuke got up and walked up to the grave site and waited for the undertaker to get up and about a minute after Sasuke got to the Grave the undertaker Sat up and walked over to the announce table and grabbed a chair he then walked up to the site where Sasuke was waiting with a sick Cross body off the site itself and into the undertaker himself. They nearly knocked each other out but both were stirring. But Sasuke grabbed the undertaker and dragged him to the casket and took his head and put him on the edge of the casket and slammed the door twice.

The undertaker was out like a light Sasuke walked over to the undertaker yelling where every one could here him "YOU ARE NOTHING DEADMAN YOU HEAR ME! HUH? OH WAIT YOU'RE KNOCKED OUT AND CAN'T TALK PREPARE TO JOIN MY FRIEND YOU SON OF A BITCH!" just then the undertaker sat up and grabbed Sasuke by the throat and then scooped him into a tombstone position but Sasuke reversed it into his own tombstone and he then picked the undertaker up and threw him into the grave but smoke came around the grave and undertaker had sat up.

The lights went out and all what could be seen was Sasuke looking around for the undertaker but Sasuke heard a strange music he never heard before it was the theme of Kane he walked over to Sasuke and he naturally backed up from the big red machine himself but guess who was behind him…the undertaker! But who was it hiding near the machine it was Itachi wanting to watch Sasuke fight the deadman up close.

Undertaker then punched Sasuke busting him open instantly and he then Kane feeling left out chokeslammed Sasuke off the site and then Undertaker then walked over to Sasuke and gave him a tombstone Piledriver and then he finally threw Sasuke into the side of the site nearly breaking his back and then he took Sasuke to the end of the entrance stage and then gave him a chokeslam off of it. And then the undertaker then gave Itachi a last ride of the side of the stage as well and then Orochimaru ran out and tried to bury the undertaker alive and then the deadman tombstoned him and then Kane got into a fight with Gaara who came out to assist Sasuke thinking it was enough. He got chokeslammed by Kane through the entrance ramp. "good lord Gaara's out like light Sasuke's near death and Itachi is even tossed out like a light and trust me that hell has been unleashed and this is going to get worse before its gets better.." said JR

Wait undertaker walking going down to Sasuke and Itachi wait he's carrying him over to the grave well your at the grave now what are you gonna do?" asked Jerry Lawler. "Wait oh my god another last ride into the casket Itachi who wasn't even involved is now paying for his sins because he is buried alive and wait Kane's got Sasuke and he's waiting for the dirt to finish piling oh my god a chokeslam on to the casket he is out like a light and Undertaker convincingly is the still the world heavyweight champion." Said Joey Styles (since the smackdown team were somehow silenced from some strange spell so they couldn't talk.) undertaker then Grabbed Gaara and the took him to the grave and tombstoned the young Hokage in front of the casket. And then the lights went out and Undertaker and Kane were gone but the last thing heard was this… Sasuke and your little group REST…IN…PEACE!


	4. Big EVIL's Back

Sasuke walked into the building thinking that if he fought him again he would die for sure

Sasuke walked into the building thinking that if he fought him again he would die for sure. He realized that he has to beat the undertaker on his OWN! He ran to the GM's office realizing that he could beat the undertaker in one way only by challenging him and beating him at his own game when he got the door and he knocked on it Edge came to the door and asked him "what the hell do you want…oh hey Sasuke you want to talk to Vicky right ok. VICKY! The GM came to the door and asked Sasuke "what do you want now?" "I want a Match with undertaker at Judgment Day my choice.

" "Ok whats your choice?" he couldn't believe that he was saying this… "Hell in a cell." Vicky eyes widened and edge started laughing at him are you crazy? "Oh well then I guess I'll kill Ryder, Hawkins, Chavo and Bam. Edge took offense to this saying if threaten la familia again you'll pay. "hold on Edge, dear" said Vicky to Edge she looked at Sasuke and said with malice "you've got your match at Judgment Day Undertaker vs. Sasuke for the world heavyweight title inside HELL…IN A…CELL!"

Sasuke smiled and meanwhile in a secluded area of the building The Phenom smiled and he appeared on the screen saying this "A week from Sunday is judgment day and the world heavyweight title match is inside hell in a cell well kid i can tell you this You're gonna pay for everything that you've done to me and family. But i can say this inside hell in a cell if your friends get involved they will be beaten till they cant walk. And my Final words are this Hell in cell is called that for a reason and you're going to find out at judgment Day."

But Sas-gay was already attempting to leave but since he had a match and to make it worse it was the main event he had to face…The big red machine Kane in a Last man standing match! Well the match starting for another hour so he decided to find a interviewer because half the locker room is asking why is he challenging The undertaker to his signature match inside hell in a cell. He walked and he saw HHH being interviewed about his title defense against naruto and John Cena at Judgment day since he was there he heard HHH talk about his match with the undertaker at judgment day him saying that Sasuke was either "really smart or really stupid for facing him inside that cell is absolute mayhem and if you do that you obviously have death wish."

About fifty minutes later…

It was that bad for him well back at the ring Sasuke posse were running there mouths about how undertaker is a pathetic worm and how they'll enjoy seeing Sasuke beating Him down at Judgment day and become the new World heavyweight champion but I walk alone by saliva and the Animal Batista came out saying "who the hell do you people think you…a!" then Karin yelled at the Animal interrupting him "SHUT UP! He'll beat undertaker and then he'll deal with you big dumb animal." "If any of you cut me off again my fist will be in your face!" and with that Batista walked down to the ring and stopped and then waved back toward the ramp and then they heard John Cena's theme hit and the two went to get into the ring Jim Ross said "Batista and Cena comin to get em some of the Posse!"

John Cena just gave an F-U out of the ring to Karin and then Jirobo clotheslined Cena and Batista but CM punk theme hit and with him was with Naruto and then they ran down the ring and Batista threw Jirobo into the ring and Punk did his shining wizard bulldog combination and then before the man hit the ground Cena gave the bug man an F-U but to the big man and then papa roach last resort hit and Sasuke ran out with a kendo stick a canned everyone but the GONG but then they heard the voice of the undertaker yet i sounded more human like.

"SASUKE…You're gonna pay." then Kane's theme hit and the referee had told the man to ring the bell and Kane theme hit but the odd thing was that Kane wasn't coming out then he appeared on the titantron saying this "hahah boy you're not facing me tonight you're facing my brother The Undertaker instead and be warned he's mad like I've never seen especially since you threatened his wife and daughter…and the match begins now!" then he heard the gong then he heard You're gonna pay and then he saw taker on a bike and he was just smiling and he had mic in his hand and he just said "I've heard enough and now I'm gonna shut you up right now!" and as he walked down to the ring Jim ross piped in saying " Big Evil is back and looks like he wants to beat sasuke down like a goverment muel!" but Sasuke had seen enough thinking he could surprise Big evil he jumped over the top rope and tried to do a Moonsault but undertaker caught him and rammed his into the ringpost and then grabbed a steel chair from under the ring and put Sasuke's head between the chair and slammed his head into the ringpost again and after nearly breaking his neck he grabs a microphone and says "Sasuke…You will respect the undertaker!" and with that you're gonna pay hit and then Kane's theme hit and he came down to the ring and chokeslammed Sasuke on the Barrier nearly causing his back to nearly snap in two and he just smiled as the Posse well whats left of them carried Sasuke off and again he got put into a stretcher and this time Sasuke got the message... and as the show closed Mick foley said "this wasn't abou the world heavyweight Title tonight this was about Revenge"...to be continued


	5. The worst saturday ever

It was the Saturday night before he faced Undertaker in a Hell in a cell match for the world heavyweight title. He thought he should look up Hell in a cell with Kabuto on youtube on Mr. Kennedy's laptop which he was borrowing from him for the weekend while he was away on a tour. "Good lord…" Kabuto said seeing what HBK looked like after the HIAC match his entire face covered in blood. "Sweet mother of god…" he said reading that naruto had eighty cracked bones in seventy different places. He looked at how Mick Foley's career nearly ended after his encounter with undertaker.

KNOCK KNOCK "Hey jackass it's me naruto Vince sent me he wants to talk to you." Sasuke walked over and opened the door he had locked and looked at naruto and asked him "how did you heal from that?" "Heal from what?" he saw the computer and saw the picture of the Cell "oh yeah…sheer f-ing luck and may I now ask you a question?" sasuke grumbled "you're going to anyway" naruto grinned and began "Why are you challenging him?" he asked with a serious look "because he thinks that people like us don't belong here." Naruto started laughing for about five minutes "You think that of all things that are the reason he hates you is because you had the guts to threaten his family, and not to mention giving death threats to people who looked at you funny!"

Kabuto walked over to the door and said "naruto any advice for sasuke?" he smiled and said "Don't go outside the Cell it'll get nasty real quick." He nodded and said "don't worry I've got a plan." A voice responded to that "you think just because you've got a Game plan you can beat him on his terms?" It was HHH who heard the Ukiah's arrogance "until you step inside it you'll wont have any idea what that Cell does to a man…and other than that Naruto…tomorrow its judgment Day

Sasuke thought_ I'll beat that Bastard if it's the last thing I'll do and more than likely I'll be carried out on a stretcher…again._

"I'm going to get some sleep." Kabuto said "NO I CAN'T SLEEP HE'S EVERYWHERE I'LL MAIM HIM, AND THEN I WILL MAKE HIM BEG BEFORE I END HIS CAREER!

" ok someone has hit the Deep end" Kabuto said under his breather he started shaking the phone screaming thinking it was the phone "UNDERTAKER STOP TAUNTING ME I'VE HAD ENOUGH I'M GOING TO SEE VINCE!" He walked down to the hall and saw Shane McMahon in a chair and Vince looked at Sasuke and said "we've waiting for an hour sasuke." The young Uchiha simply smiled and said "I apologize for my actions "Well all we want to tell you if you some much as harm Michelle, Sara, or his daughters we will deal with you in the appropriate manner as in make sure you don't leave hell in a cell without paying for ALL your actions for touching a mans family if rephensible in WWE and I wont let any star do such a thing only I can do that." Shane stared at him and rolled his eyes and sasuke said "anything else?" Vince thought for a second and then said " Yeah…Good luck he's gonna make you famous." Sasuke got mad at the Remark and walked off to his Hotel room and somehow fell asleep. Naruto was in his Hotel room and he was talking to the undertaker via Cell-phone. "Good luck Taker you've gone too far I'l help anyway I can it may help even the playing field a little." "good i'll need someone to help me deal with the posse in the end."


	6. Hell in a Cell

An Hour before the Big show…

Disclaimer for the rest of the story: DO NOT OWN WWE or NARUTO, or any song mentioned…

An Hour before the big show…

Sasuke walked into the locker Room and every single person looked at him like he was going to his Execution. Sasuke looked over at naruto who was warming up by himself for his WWE and intercontinental title triple threat match against HHH and John Cena. Then when he finished Warming up he decided to talk for a minute realizing he freaked out he walked over to Vince McMahon and decided to apologize for his actions last night "hey Vince…" "Oh it's you." "Vince I'm sorry for yelling at you." "apology not accepted sasuke you crossed the boss last night and now you made your bed and your gonna pay for what threats you've made against Undertaker and his family now get ready for your Match…NOW!"

And with that Sasuke not wanting to start a confrontation walked out of the locker room towards the Stage entrance and when he got near the stage he saw naruto walking off the stage with both the WWE and intercontinental title's on each of his shoulder's and then Sakura and Jeff hardy walked up to naruto saying "congratulations and who's do want to face next? Naruto said something and Jeff nodded and walked away kind of happy he didn't give another thought to it and he walked right by and he heard naruto say something and then laughter and Sasuke Took the title and creamed naruto in the face with the WWE title and then walked off as if nothing happened and then went up to the ring with his theme "last resort by Papa Roach" and he seemed almost happy as he walked to ring as he got to the ring and he walked inside the Cell he started finding weapons under the ring he found Three chairs, Two tables, a spool of barbed wire, a ladder and a 2 by 4, Liter fluid, and a couple of kendo sticks.

And then heard "DEAD MAN WALKING." You're gonna pay hit and he saw undertaker with a pair of brass knuckles on hand yet he did ride his bike out he decided to scare sasuke a little more to add to the mindgames and sasuke knew that he was not 100 percent after the assault by the brother's of destruction last Friday night thanks to Kane. "Well Mick this match will be a slobber knocker for sure I mean it's got the right elements...Revenge, the title, and a score to be settled." "you're right JR in this match no rules win by anymeans necessary any the match is inside a Cell that rips flesh and ends career's, shortens lives, and changes men once you're there's no way out and I mean NO WAY OUT." The referee then signaled for the bell and the match began with a tie-up between the two but sasuke whipped undertaker into a table set up against the turnbuckle and the ran and did a high knee breaking the table and dazing undertaker sasuke went for an early cover 1…2 undertaker kicked out and then cracked sasuke in the side of the head with a kendo stick busting him open on the side of his head and then undertaker got up and got out of the ring walked over to the door and kicked a few times and then walked out of the cell and climebd uo the Cell and he then waited for sasuke to follow.

Sasuke soon got up and saw taker waiting for him up top and he ran outside to meet him and as soon as he flipped up the he was grabbed by the throat and then thrown halfway across the cell roof and as he picked himself up he gave undertaker a low blow and a Corkscrew neckbreaker nearly making the roof give way and he then picked up the deadman and then did a Flip pilediver breaking the cell roof having undertaker land on his head and Sasuke on his back and Left arm instantly breaking it. They had laid still for two hours and just as the medical crew was about to go check on them undertaker sat up and went over to sasuke tombstone him Powertrip hit and naruto ran down to the ring and had a chair in hand and started swinging and everyone that moved except the deadman undertaker grabbed sasuke held him in front of him and told naruto to hit sasuke with the chair.

And as naruto went to swing at Sasuke the young Uchiha did reverse lowblow and naruto creamed undertaker busting the deadman open and when sasuke went for the cover he hit Sasuke with the chair on his back knocking him out still feeling the effects of his match with HHH and Cena. He stepped back a second and rested for a minute and then grabbed sasuke by his head an set it inbetween the Chair and then went to the top rope a cameraman knocked naruto down and as JR would say it "One leg went east the other went west Sasuke suffered with the best!"

The camerman was none other than Kabuto trying to help sasuke and when he stepped into the ring he was kicked right in the face and right out of the ring and then and as sasuke was crawling undertaker sat up the other two tables and then sat up the ladder in front of it he then grabbed the liter fluid and set both tables on fire and then dragged sasuke over to the ladder and then set him up for the last ride and when he went for powerbomb it self sasuke reversed it into a reverse hurrancanrana into the ladder itself shocking undertaker and when he went for the cover he kicked out almost instantly and then grabbed sasuke by his throat when he went for another pin, and as he had sasuke by the throat and walked him over to the two tables chokeslamming him through both flaming tables! I screamed "GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY SASUKE'S DEAD HE KILLED HIM MY GOD!!" He then went for the cover 1…2…3! Undertaker had Won the match and retained the world heavyweight title he then walked over to naruto and gave him a last ride one to one of the unused chairs and then stumbled off smiling because he heard Sasuke screaming "I can't move at all get a stretcher." And when he got to the back he was confronted by the crack medical team... He went back to the hotel and fell asleep with eighty-eight stitches and twenty different bruises. With Sasuke having a broken back, third degree burns, a fractured patella, a broken arm and eight cracked ribs.

To be continued… for now


	7. the posse is attacked

Kabuto watched the tapes with the currenntly injured Sasuke

Disclaimer: not VINCE MCMAHON or naruto nor do own any song mentioned

Kabuto watched the tapes with the currenntly injured Sasuke in the hospital with Karin crying and everyone else shocked about how brutal undertaker was to Sasuke. Sasuke said quietly "turn it off…" Kabuto said "you need to see this." Sasuke watched the part of naruto getting a last ride on a chair that wasn't used in the match last night. He smiled at that only fact I mean a day ago he was walking now he has to be fed through a straw and is given sponge baths because he can't a bath on his own for being nearly being paralazyed from breaking his back and fully breaking his left arm. He felt like he was weak he felt like a worm he would have his revenge in Undertaker no mtter the cost he would kill the deadman. He thought for a half hour and then he said " Kabuto can you do me a favor?" he looked at him for a second and then said "yes I will we both will."

He finished looking at Karin then she stares at him for a minute and then she nods at sasuke smiling like she was wanting to do something and the young uchiha thought _best ask for more security she gets in here while I'm alseep god knows what she'll do to me_ the thought sent a shiver down his nearly broken back. KNOCK KNOCK "come in" it was HBK visting him in the Chicago General hospital and he decided to send Kabuto, Sasuke and the rest of the "Posse" a message. He superkicked Kabuto right in the mouth and then said " don't try anything Sasuke…" and he walked off without another word.

An hour later in the Smackdown/ RAW/ ECW supershow in Illinois Naruto was greeted by applause and cheers. HHH warned naruto that he and HBK were coming for the WWE title along with Kane and Batista all naruto said was "bring…it…on! Kabuto walked into the room and everyone was dissing him and the Posse about Judgment Day. All Kabuto said was "LIKE I CARE!" and he walked off but before he left the locker room he bitchslapped the undertaker and he had him fuming because now has a match with the Phenom.

The match

Kabuto came out to his first theme "Move to the music by american Bang" and as he walked to the ring he came ready to take on undertaker. "DEAD MAN WALKING then you're gonna pay hit and he rode down to the ring and then got off and got into the ring against Kabuto. The Referee signaled for the bell and then Kabuto started the match off quickly with a huge high elbow to undertaker's Temple knockinh him down and when Kabuto went for a Clover leaf undertaker counterred by kicking Kabuto in the throat and then he got up and whipped Kabuto into the turnbuckle then he walked over to one side of the ting and then ran at full speed and nearly knocked Kabuto off the turnbuckle and then picked him up for Snake eyes and then ran across the ring gave him a big boot to the jaw. He then signaled for a chokeslam and he then grabbed Kabuto by the throatand Chokeslammed him to hell and he landed on his neck. He then made the R.I.P sign and then gave Kabuto a Last Ride knicking him out instantly he went for the Cover 1.2.3. Undertaker Won. Just then the rest of the Posse ran in and undertaker tried to fight them off but he couldn't until Batista Ran down to the ring and speared Jirobo and spinebusted Karin back to the stone age and then gave a Batista Bomb to Tayuya and then when Orochimaru jumped off the turnbuckle he was caught and Spinebusted and the King of snakes landed on his neck. He then Guarded Undertaker all the way to the back.

They had all just recovered Umaga theme hit and they saw the Samoan Bulldozer and he did his usual thing down the ring and then Gave a Samoan Spike to Karin and a Samoan Drop to Kabuto and then he did his taunt and his music hit and he grabbed a mic and said for the first time in english "ME vs. Kabuto one night stand."


End file.
